hirakithfandomcom-20200214-history
Hirikith
General Overview Hirikith, also written as Hirakith and occasionally Hirekith (a long time point of conention between the scholars of the realm as to the correct spelling) is the kingdom that the characters in the campaign that birthed the world are all from. It covers a sizable area its borders completely surround two dwarven citystates, Ironvale and Morikul Zane it borders another predominantly human kingdom called Tausia. The population of Hirikith is predominantly human, however there are sizeable elf and half elf communities spread throught the kingdom. The kingdom's captial is located in the northern part of the kingdom and is called Hirikith City. State of the Kingdom Currently the kingdom is trying to recover from the mess made by the King (currently unnamed) overcommiting resources to a millitary campaign that no one seems to know anything about, The Secret War. The recovery efforts are being led by a number of trusted nobles, who have been given different regions of the kindom to help, one such noble is Lord Furion, whom the party is familliar with as they have been working with him. Lord Furion's approach has been three fold, raising millitias to defend the outlying towns and villages againts the general lawlessness that has resulted, recruiting groups of adventurers to perform special missions and finding novel ways to stimulate local economies such as the Springview Tournament Millitary Campaigns Over the years a large kingdom such as Hirikith has doubtless been involved in many millitary actions both large and small however finer details of them always seem to end up being a bit of a mystery to the general populace, often this is because people living in a small farming village far south of the capital care little for the political reasons for two kingdoms being at war, but sometimes it is becasue the truth is actively covered up. Currently two major campaigns have become known to the players: The Hirikithian / Tausian War The Secret War Battle For the Northern Reaches Development of the Kingdom The name Hirikith was derived from a random name generator (or perhaps it was Hirakith that was generated) at the same time as Tausia, at the time it had become important for the kingdom the players were from to have a name as well as the bordering kingdom, since I was wrting events in Ironvale that included a little kingdom history lesson from one of the dwarven librarians. The two kingdom names were presented to one of the players for an opinion on what name sounded better as the name of the kingdom their character came from and the two neighboring kingdoms had their names applied accordingly, far better than the earlier draft where the names where KINGDOMA and KINGDOMB. These were serch and replaced in later when the names were picked, that was probably the last time the spelling was conistant the whole way through a document. I later discovered that I seemed to alternate frequently between Hirakith and Hirikith when I was writing anything for some reason, this has led me to believe that both are acceptable spellings and it is something that is frequently debated by the scholars of the land. The history of the kingdom has been discovered through a couple of sources so far, The Great Library of Ironvale and Delon the Mage in New Uliamar Yet to be implimented List to be updates as I think of it, but right now: - Some sort of coat of arms and/or heraldic device to represnt the Kingdom - A map of Hirikith City